


She's a Rainbow

by stubzs87



Series: Yuugen [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Shinsuke's floundering attempt at not looking at Asuka with love in his eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubzs87/pseuds/stubzs87
Summary: "She's like a rainbow...""Did'ya say somethin', Shinsuke?" Sheamus asked.At the sound of his name, Shinsuke visibly shook himself and quickly dragged his gaze from Asuka to the big Irishman.Shit, did I say that out loud? In English?One of Sheamus' pale eyebrows was raised, whereas his partner, Cesaro, blinked owlishly at him. Sin Cara, on the other hand, was harder to read behind his Luchador mask.





	She's a Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a reply to a guest user that has been leaving comments requesting to me write explicit fics with Asuka and Shinsuke (I'm not sure if they can receive my direct replies due to not having an account). I have written two and am in the process of writing a third. As my fics for this series are being written out of order it might take some time before they are posted, because I want to make sure I don't accidentally misplace details or get them wrong. As for Dean x Seth, I have already written two explicit fics for them here (one finished the other unfinished) called Bad Moon Rising and Howl. As for the other pairings you requested I write explicit fics for, I am currently not taking requests as it is hard enough as it is for me to work on my own projects. Thank for for all the reviews and I please ask for your patience. Thank you~
> 
> Regular text in quotes = Spoken Japanese  
> Italics text in quotes = Spoken English  
> Italics not in quotes = thoughts  
> Words in asterisks (*) = text messages

Shinsuke stood near Gorilla Position, trying his best to listen to his Luchador friend, Sin Cara talking about – whatever it was that he had started discussing with him as well as Sheamus and Cesaro. It was quite hard to concentrate when the person of his affections was just down the hall awaiting her entrance.

Now that they were together, they were playing it extra cautious around work. Maintaining proximity, but not too close. Until they were ready to let others in on their relationship, they were just friends.

Boy, was it difficult though.

Asuka was combing her fingers through her vivid hair. The motion mesmerized Shinsuke to the point that he expected colors to begin shooting from those lovely locks, her fingertips. The gear she wore was as colorful as always, but blue and gold dominated the scheme. And her face, pale and so perfect to his eyes, just served to offset those hues.

Looking at her reminded him of a clear summer sky overlooking a pristine sea. She possessed the majesty of a sunset. Seeing a smile on her face was wind in his sails.

Would he ever be able to express how she made him feel?

_"She's like a rainbow..."_

_"Did'ya say somethin', Shinsuke?"_ Sheamus asked.

At the sound of his name, Shinsuke visibly shook himself and quickly dragged his gaze from Asuka to the big Irishman.

_Shit, did I say that out loud? In English?_

One of Sheamus' pale eyebrows was raised, whereas his partner, Cesaro, blinked owlishly at him. Sin Cara, on the other hand, was harder to read behind his Luchador mask.

Thinking fast, Shinsuke said, _"I said, would any of you like a drink? I'm getting…ah…"_ he stumbled on his English. _"Parched?"_

 _"Nah, I'm good,"_ Sheamus said.

 _"Me too."_ Cesaro pointed to his water bottle in hand.

 _"I don't need anything either, but thanks,"_ Sin Cara replied.

Shinsuke nodded with a smile then beat a hasty retreat towards catering. He passed it though, choosing instead to find a deserted hallway where there was little chance he could make a bigger fool himself.

"A lovestruck fool," he whispered to the empty air as he took a seat on the floor.

Sighing, he pulled out his phone and headphones and attached the two together. Being that he had already had his match and wasn't anywhere else on the card, he didn't worry about placing the earbuds in his ears and escaping into a world of music.

If anyone needed him they could shake him or message his phone.

It didn't take long for someone to do that latter. In the middle of "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen, Sin Cara texted him.

*Hey wanna hit Cocoa Beach soon?*

Shinsuke typed *Sure, just give me a day and time* before resuming the song. His phone pinged once more.

*Cool! Will do. Oh and you can bring your friend if you want*

A tenseness made itself at home in Shinsuke's spine. *Which friend?*

*Asuka*

_Double shit…_

How was he supposed to answer that? Did Sin Cara suspect something between him and Asuka? The Luchador used the term friend, nothing else. But what was his reasoning behind asking Shinsuke to bring her?

He recalled Carmella's prying question weeks ago and shivered.

Then there was the question of what to do if he brought Asuka with him. The last time she was in the ocean she…

Another, much colder shiver ran through his body.

Suddenly one of his earbuds disappeared and the distant sound of production crew members running about filtered in.

"There you are," said a melodious voice near his ear.

Shinsuke turned his head to find Asuka so close that their noses brushed upon his movement. Not the least bit offended by the contact, her eyes smiled and she gave him a soft kiss.

The previous flashback momentarily forgotten, he cradled the back of her head, enjoying the smooth glide of her hair between his fingers.

They parted after a moment and she plopped down next to him. No longer was she in her flashy ring gear or kimono, but clad in street clothes like he was. Even so, she was wearing a blue tank top and jeans. The top was trimmed nicely in gold.

He wondered if she had done this on purpose.

"What are you hiding from?" she asked.

"My friends," he sighed.

"What did they do? Do I need to beat them up?"

"As much fun as that would be to watch, it would be bad if you killed all my American friends." He then added, "Besides, it's not their fault I turned into a babbling idiot. Anyways, Sin Cara invited us to Cocoa Beach sometime soon."

Asuka stiffened. "Oh?"

Shinsuke nodded. "What do you think?"

"Just the two of us?" she said after a small pause.

He nodded again, eyes trained on her body language. Her ramrod posture told him of her reluctance, of her tiny bit of fear.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," he whispered.

She shook her head, a side-to-side swish of dancing color. "No, I want to go. So I will."

A faint smile pulled at his lips and he gently held her chin between his thumb and index finger. "My brave little Asuka, I hope you're not choosing to go to impress me. You've already done that."

"I'm not trying to impress you," she huffed. "I'm thinking strategy. If I continue spending time as your "friend", but if we don't hang out together in the company of our other friends, it will seem more suspicious."

"Look at you, talking like a war general, while I'm sitting here twiddling my thumbs," he laughed.

She smacked his arm. "Quit that."

"Quit what?" he rubbed the spot she hit him.

"Downplaying yourself." Asuka crossed her arms adamantly. "You're one of the smartest, most eloquent people I know."

Shinsuke felt his cheeks warm, shyly touched by her impression of him. "Well, I guess there are even times when intelligent people are reduced to talking nonsense. Or worse still…never being able to figure out the right words to say at all."

_That is what you do to me, Asuka._

He kept silent, slipping the earbud she had removed earlier into her ear and switching over to the song that had been going through his head since he first caught a glimpse of her at Gorilla earlier.

It only took a small moment for Asuka to get into the song, for the English lyrics to translate properly. She looked up at him, eyes shining and cheeks blushing prettily. A small smile lit up her face, causing his heart to soar. Her hand found its way over to his left hand that had been resting on his thigh.

Tentatively, he turned his palm up so she could link her fingers with his. With his other hand, he thumbed a reply to Sin Cara.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff that came to me after listening to "She's a Rainbow" by The Rolling Stones on a loop. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated~


End file.
